starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of a Chance
|fgcolor= |prev=Welcome to the Jungle |conc=Breakout |next= |image=GhostofaChance SC2-WoL Game1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=Late 2504 |place=Avernus Station |result=*Project Shadowblade terminated *Gabriel Tosh killed |side1= Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion |side2= Tosh's Goons |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor Agent Nova Terra |commanders2= Gabriel Tosh† |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Minimal |casual2=Heavy |casual3= |casual4= |client=Nova Terra |reqmissnum=13 missions total, or 2 missions after Welcome to the Jungle |altmission=Breakout |goal=*Destroy jorium stockpile, terrazine tanks, and psionic waveform indoctrinator *Nova must survive |optgoal=*Kill spectres (10 total) |heroes=Nova Terra |reward=125,000 credits |newchar=Nova Terra |newunit=Ghost |newtech= }} Ghost of a Chance is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It is an alternate to Breakout. History Background As the Hyperion approached New Folsom, Gabriel Tosh slipped away early while a heavily encrypted transmission was picked up by Matt Horner. It was Nova, whom Jim Raynor recognized as a Dominion ghost. Nova told him that Tosh was lying, while Tosh (who was still in communication) claimed that "you just couldn't handle it, little girl". Nova went on to claim that any ghost that became a spectre went on a psychotic killing spree, and Tosh or any freed spectre would do the same thing. Tosh, meanwhile, tried to convince Raynor to cooperate with him, so he could use the spectres against the Dominion. Despite working previously with the spectre Gabriel Tosh, Jim Raynor was convinced by Nova, that Tosh and his spectres were too dangerous and had to be stopped. Nova offered Raynor's Raiders the technology to train ghosts of their own if they assist her in raiding and destroying Tosh's facility where he was making spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Ghost of a Chance Nova explained there were three key parts of the facility to hit - the jorium stockpile, where special psionic-attuned crystals were being processed, the terrazine tanks which were filled with the augmentative gas, and finally the psi indoctrinator. There were several spectres already present on the platform, which Tosh used to call down nukes in an attempt to halt the attack. With Raynor's assistance Nova infiltrated the facility and destroyed the three machines Tosh was using, occasionally hacking his computers to take control of nuclear silos to assist them. Nova Tosh survived the attack and contacted Raynor. The spectre was very displeased with the betrayal and tried to harm the rebel leader with a voodoo doll; however, the doll was attuned to Tychus Findlay instead. While they were talking, Nova sneaked up behind Tosh and stabbed him in the back of the head with a combat knife.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. With Tosh dead and his spectre program destroyed, the Raiders received materials needed to train ghosts from Nova.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. Tosh's voodoo doll was attached to a voodoo totem and hung in the Hyperion s cantina.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Aftermath Doctor Ariel Hanson said that she did not like Nova, and wondered "how many people she had killed".Conversation with Ariel Hanson after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Ghost of a Chance".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Conversations After Mission :Main article: campaign quotations Walkthrough The player will be given command of Nova. She has permanent cloaking, and the abilities Domination and Snipe. Domination allows Nova to take control of an enemy unit, but she can only control one unit at a time. Snipe deals 125 damage to a biological unit, but unlike the normal ghost's snipe has no energy cost, only a short cooldown. Finally, Nova has psionic radar which enables her to detect spectres, which the player can eliminate to collect an additional 5,000 credits for each of them. There are ten throughout the three platforms. Nova's health is restored to full between areas. Nova will be pinned down early in the mission by a force of marines attacking from high ground near a missile turret, this location can be seen ahead of time by the cart of gold minerals below the high ground. At this time the player must use the marines and medics they have to clear out a bunker and several marines to allow Nova to pass safely. Destroy the gate control with Nova to allow the marines and medics to come around, at which point both Nova and Raynor's men will use the same path. The way forward has a few more defenders, and after the high ground is passed Nova will spot a siege tank and call the player to use Dominate on it. The tank can then be used to clear out the Dominion marines and marauders ahead. Alternatively the player can Dominate the raven and just kill the tank. The first two spectres are on high ground in the next area, they aren't very difficult to kill. The jorium stockpile is nearby, guarded by at least one battlecruiser depending on difficulty. Use Dominate to take control of one, then use it with your other forces to destroy the jorium stockpile and finish the first area. A small force escorted by a raven investigate Nova's landing on the second area, Dominate the raven and clear out the guards. There are three Vikings nearby, take them out to clear a landing zone for Raynor, who sends several reapers, two siege tanks and a raven (Raynor can send a second raven and a second reaper squad if the first one is lost). Use the reapers to jump over the wall and take out the siege tank and marines guarding the gate control, then blow the gate open. Destroy the bunker ahead with the siege tanks. The low ground in the next area has a missile turret guarded by ground forces with a siege tank on high ground, either Dominate the tank and use it to destroy the other units or destroy the tank and use the raven's Hunter-Seeker Missile to clear the path. Just beyond this is another spectre and a bunker on high ground, snipe the spectre with Nova and use the raven to spot the bunker and destroy it with siege tanks. On the high ground to the left is a nuke silo Nova can hack. There is a spectre far to the left of this area, it can be killed by moving reapers over to it or launching a Hunter-Seeker Missile at it with the raven. The terrazine tanks are all that is left, take Nova up the ramp to bring the area into view and nuke the defenders, then destroy the tanks. On the third platform, Nova is reinforced by vikings and banshees. Go north with Nova, destroy the marines and Dominate the siege tank, use it to clear out the defenders in view on the right. Take Nova down the ramp below and another siege tank will come into view, destroy it with the banshees. Take Nova up to the ledge cleared out by the siege tank, take out the few remaining units and hack the nuke silo. There is a specter on the narrow path below the silo, it is easy to get to and kill. The southern area is more heavily guarded and difficult to get into, but has an ultralisk and later a thor. The ultralisk will automatically head forth and kill a cluster of marines when released, after which the player can dominate it if they wish. The thor is also a good target to take control of. Use it to clear the path to the psi indoctrinator, taking out another spectre on the way. The eighth spectre is near the top, the thor can get to it but heading along the low ground this way calls down a nuke. With the path to the psi indoctrinator clear, have Nova nuke it, taking out the final two spectres and completing the mission. On hard or brutal powerful units will include s, thors, and mercenary units like War Pigs. Videos File:Starcraft 2 Ghost Of A Chance - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements Notes *This mission is considered B canon by Blizzard, and thus is the non-canonical mission path.SoMuchMass. 2011-10-22. BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-22. *On the computer station that can be fully seen in the ultralisk area, the left screen has a picture of a toddler, probably belonging to a Blizzard employee. *A screen near one of the chained ultralisks in the third section of the mission prominently displays the character select screen for the Blizzard Entertainment title World of Warcraft. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions